Electric discharge gas lasers are well known and have been available since soon after lasers were invented in the 1960s. A high voltage discharge between two electrodes excites a laser gas to produce a gaseous gain medium. A resonance cavity containing the gain medium permits stimulated amplification of light which is then extracted from the cavity in the form of a laser beam. Many of these electric discharge gas lasers are operated in a pulse mode.
Excimer lasers are a particular type of electric discharge gas laser and they have been known since the mid 1970s. A description of an excimer laser, useful for integrated circuit lithography, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,884 issued Jun. 11, 1991 entitled xe2x80x9cCompact Excimer Laser.xe2x80x9d This patent has been assigned to Applicants"" employer, and the patent is hereby incorporated herein by reference. The excimer laser described in Patent ""884 is a high repetition rate pulse laser.
These excimer lasers, when used for integrated circuit lithography, are typically operated in an integrated circuit fabrication line xe2x80x9caround-the-clockxe2x80x9d producing many thousands of valuable integrated circuits per hour; therefore, down-time can be very expensive. For this reason most of the components are organized into modules which can be replaced within a few minutes. Excimer lasers used for lithography typically must have its output beam reduced in bandwidth to a fraction of a picometer. This xe2x80x9cline-narrowingxe2x80x9d is typically accomplished in a line narrowing module (called a xe2x80x9cline narrowing packagexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cLNPxe2x80x9d for KrF and ArF lasers) which forms the back of the laser""s resonant cavity (A line selection unit xe2x80x9cLSUxe2x80x9d is used for selecting a narrow spectral band in the F2 laser). The LNP is comprised of delicate optical elements including prisms, mirrors and a grating. Electric discharge gas lasers of the type described in Patent ""884 utilize an electric pulse power system to produce the electrical discharges, between the two elongated electrodes. In such prior art systems, a direct current power supply charges a capacitor bank called a xe2x80x9ccharging capacitorxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cC0xe2x80x9d to a predetermined and controlled voltage called the xe2x80x9ccharging voltagexe2x80x9d for each pulse. The magnitude of this charging voltage may be in the range of about 500 to 1000 volts in these prior art units. After C0 has been charged to the predetermined voltage, a solid state switch is closed allowing the electrical energy stored on C0 to ring very quickly through a series of magnetic compression circuits and a voltage transformer to produce high voltage electrical potential in the range of about 16,000 volts (or greater) across the electrodes which produce the discharges which lasts about 20 to 50 ns.
Excimer lasers such as described in the ""884 patent have during the period 1989 to 2001 become the primary light source for integrated circuit lithography. More than 1000 of these lasers are currently in use in the most modem integrated circuit fabrication plants. Almost all of these lasers have the basic design features described in the ""884 patent. This is:
(1) a single, pulse power system for providing electrical pulses across the electrodes at pulse rates of about 100 to 2500 pulses per second;
(2) a single resonant cavity comprised of a partially reflecting mirror-type output coupler and a line narrowing unit consisting of a prism beam expander, a tuning mirror and a grating;
(3) a single discharge chamber containing a laser gas (either krypton, fluorine and neon for KrF or argon, fluorine and neon for ArF), two elongated electrodes and a tangential fan for circulating the laser gas between the two electrodes fast enough to clear the discharge region between pulses, and
(4) a beam monitor for monitoring pulse energy, wavelength and bandwidth of output pulses with a feedback control system for controlling pulse energy, energy dose and wavelength on a pulse-to-pulse basis.
During the 1989-2001 period, output power of these lasers has increased gradually and beam quality specifications for pulse energy stability, wavelength stability and bandwidth have become increasingly tighter. Operating parameters for a popular lithography laser model used widely in integrated circuit fabrication include pulse energy at 8 mJ, pulse rate at 2,500 pulses per second (providing an average beam power of up to about 20 watts), bandwidth at about 0.5 pm full width half maximum (FWHM) and pulse energy stability at +/xe2x88x920.35%.
A well-known technique for reducing the bandwidth of gas discharge laser systems (including excimer laser systems) involves the injection of a narrow band xe2x80x9cseedxe2x80x9d beam into a gain medium. In some of these systems a laser producing the seed beam called a xe2x80x9cmaster oscillatorxe2x80x9d is designed to provide a very narrow bandwidth beam in a first gain medium, and that beam is used as a seed beam in a second gain medium. If the second gain medium functions as a power amplifier, the system is referred to as a master oscillator, power amplifier (MOPA) system. If the second gain medium itself has a resonance cavity (in which laser oscillations take place), the system is referred to as an injection seeded oscillator (ISO) system or a master oscillator, power oscillator (MOPO) system in which case the seed laser is called the master oscillator and the downstream system is called the power oscillator. Laser systems comprised of two separate systems tend to be substantially more expensive, larger and more complicated to build and operate than comparable single chamber laser systems. Therefore, commercial application of these two chamber laser systems has been limited.
For integrated circuit fabrication the lithography machine is typically located separate from the lithography laser light source. The separation is typically 2 to 20 meters. Sometimes the laser and the lithography machine are located in separate rooms. A typical practice is to locate the laser in a room one floor below the lithography machine. The laser beam is ultraviolet at wavelengths of about 248 nm for KrF lasers, 193 nm for ArF lasers and 157 nm for F2 lasers. Ultraviolet light especially at the shorter wavelengths of the ArF and F2 lasers is absorbed by oxygen, therefore it is a well known practice to enclose the laser beam path between the laser and the lithography and to purge the enclosure with a gas such as nitrogen which provides much lower beam attenuation than air. Included within the enclosure also are a variety of optical components including mirrors and lenses for directing the laser beam to a desired beam entrance port in the lithography machine and providing any needed modification to the beam, such as changes in cross-sectional profile. The equipment for delivering the laser beam to the lithography machine is called a beam delivery unit or xe2x80x9cBDUxe2x80x9d for short. In the past the BDU has typically been designed and supplied separate from the laser light source.
What is needed is a better laser design for a pulse gas discharge laser for operation at repetition rates in the range of about 4,000 pulses per second or greater, providing laser light at the entrance port of the lithography machine having beam quality parameters including wavelength, bandwidth, pulse energy and cross-sectional profile needed by the lithography machine.
The present invention provides a modular high repetition rate ultraviolet gas discharge laser light source for a production line machine. The system includes an enclosed and purged beam path for delivery the laser beam to a desired location such as the entrance port of the production line machine. In preferred embodiments, the production line machine is a lithography machine and two separate discharge chambers are provided, one of which is a part of a master oscillator producing a very narrow band seed beam which is amplified in the second discharge chamber. This MOPA system is capable of output pulse energies approximately double the comparable single chamber laser system with greatly improved beam quality. A pulse stretcher more than doubles the output pulse length resulting in a reduction in pulse power (mJ/ns) as compared to prior art laser systems. This preferred embodiment is capable of providing illumination at a lithography system wafer plane which is approximately constant throughout the operating life of the lithography system, despite substantial degradation of optical components.